tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Poetic Dragon/Twice Bitten Never Consumed II
After some time of traveling, Naomi and Kessen arrived at the gates - or what was left of them - of Wayrest. Smoke still rose in small pillars from various locations of the front of the city. There was destruction and dismay all around. This is horrible..., Naomi thought just before their carriage was stopped by two guards. "Halt! City is closed to outsiders!", the burly Breton guard bellowed from his horse. "There's barely a city left to close." Kessen pointed out, glancing back to it. "What happened here!?" "The city was attacked... Now unless you have office... ", the guard began before he fell face down asleep as well as his kinsman... "Now... Let's go in before anymore of his buddies shows up, yeah?" Naomi smiled at Kessen as she dispelled from casting an overcharged calm spell. "Mmhmm." Kessen nodded, looking back to the ruin. "What now?" "I pass out and am very weak for sometimes a whole two to three days after using all that power... They're still in the city... Waiting for the panic to die while they are still weak... " Naomi monologued as she walked over some rubble. There was still a lot of debris, fire, frostburn, and charred remains. The civilians were either still hiding in fear or working on cleaning up the streets... "We need to follow this path of destruction. Where it stops could lead us to the culprit..." "Fair enough, if we find someone collapsed there, I guess we can put the blame on them." Kessen shrugged, drawing his blade. "They could've brought help for all we know." "I doubt they are stupid enough to stay at the end of a trail of destruction." Naomi stated as they continued to travel the corpse and rubble riddled path. Stepping over a deceased Breton mother holding in her arms her now charred infant, Naomi noticed something different. There was no remorse or care in the assailant's psychological state. This could only mean that the attacker was indeed coherently doing this. If memory served her correctly, when she was incoherently doing this, her subconscious mind held it's natural humane conscience. This, however, was the work of a mad man who was killing for sport. Deep in thought, Naomi was about to walk into a crater. "Naomi?" Kessen called out, gently grabbing hold of her arm to stop her from falling in, he pulled her back a little. "Mind your step... Don't want whatever this is to beat you by digging a hole for you to trip over." "Shit... Thanks love..." Naomi exclaimed as she stepped around the crater. As she did so there seemed to be an immediate cut off to the path. "Ugh just as I feared... This person is easily three times as powerful as I am..." The Halfbreed stated looking back at an almost three mile long line of death and destruction. "So we'll need three of you then?" Kessen asked, hesitantly. "I had a dream like that once..." "No... Haha... I can only think of one other mage that can help us... " Naomi began before being interrupted by a voice from the shadowed alley way to the left. "You will need fifty armies..." "That's... Oddly specific..." Kessen noted as he turned to the voice. As Kessen spoke, a tall Altmer emerged from the shadows. His eyes lit with fire, but he smiled a sinister grin. Naomi knew immediately he was the culprit due to his power literally radiating. She immediately began to open her channel to have access to power for defense. "Woah... Hmmm... You're like me aren't you?" The assailant smiled with slight admiration - or at least it seemed like admiration. "I am nothing like you... Why? Why slaughter the innocents you have?" Naomi asked sternly. "One would wonder what you've accomplished here." Kessen mumbled in agreement. "For fun... Why should gods like us care?" He stated with an evil grimace. "You are no god..."Naomi began but was interrupted by a crack of lightning. The altmer had furiously shot a bolt at Naomi who easily deflected it and took a defensive stance. "You will not undermine me..."The Altmer growled,"I am Silas Aronos and you will join me or die!" With that said, he launched a fireball at Naomi who froze it in mid flight and hit it with a blast of wind to shatter it. She then launched the shards of ice at Silas who deflected them but tiredly. Kessen quickly lunged forward, slashing at Silas' abdomen with his blade, to at least wing him and distract him or possibly even hurt him. Silas obliterated the shards and sent Kessen flying with a huge gust of wind. As Kessen tumbled into some debris, Naomi was quick to be at his side, but when she looked back, Silas was gone. Panting heavily, she began to check her lover for injuries. "I'm fine..." Kessen panted, not really, his lower back throbbed something fierce but he was pretty used to pain by now. "Make sure he's definitely gone!" Naomi began to try and heal any wounds that he might have acquired when a voice resonated inside her head... "Mmmmm... Your mind is beautiful and firey, Naomi Skyborn... You are powerful indeed... But you will need so much more to protect yourself and these filthy mortals from my intentions... Take care Naomi... We will see each other soon..." Category:Blog posts